


Prelude to War

by CallistaGseran



Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Healers, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistaGseran/pseuds/CallistaGseran
Summary: Still shaken about the death of her master, Callista travels against instructions to Korriban, the ancient Sith homeworld, to look for answers. Co-authored with: Steffan Karrde, Ainar Algeron.
Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566934





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up shortly after the events in **_Reflections of a Padawan_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters), and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers.
> 
> The Cataani people and all related information is the brainchild of Steffan Karrde. All characters used are used with the permission of their originating writer.
> 
> Mando'a language © Karen Traviss and LFL.

It seemed that the Senate was out for blood regarding the affair with the mobile suits. It appeared that none of the Jedi were safe from retribution. 

Two weeks ago, General Dinn had arrested Master Karrde and placed him under house arrest for his actions following the discovery of Outbound Flight. He had since escaped, the better to compile evidence of his own innocence. 

All of this passed through Callista’s mind as she sat in meditation. The gardens of the Karrde home were soothing to one’s thoughts. The thoughts passed through her mind, but she did not latch onto them. Instead, they passed through her mind only to dissipate. 

A familiar presence intruded upon her meditation, and she smiled as she sensed Andrea enter the gardens. Andrea Karrde was a Knight in her own right, having received her Knighthood shortly after Callista. The young women had become fast friends over the short time that they had known each other. 

Callista smiled, remembering how she had felt a part of their family. General Dinn had opened her arms to Callista, offering her further training. She felt that their relationship reflected more of that of a mother and daughter than that of a teacher and student. Arie had taught her many things, perhaps the most important being that grief is a necessary part of life.

* * *

The cool evening air surrounded the house like a mother wraps a child in a blanket. Dinner having ended an hour ago, Callista was in the kitchen helping to clear up the dishes along with Andrea. The other girl was full of energy and excitement. She talked incessantly of her friend, Edward DeGarma, the heir to the Cataani throne. Callista well knew of the Karrde family’s connection to royalty. Steffan’s wife Jade was Cataani nobility. 

Callista's mind still returned back to that ill-fated fight with Mephisto all those weeks ago. What had caused him to go after her Master? The Sith hadn't surfaced for years, and now here they were again. She knew that it really wasn't her place to go after the Sith, that was more Ainar's area of expertise, but she felt like things had been left undone after her battle with him. She was the only one that could make them right again.

She still had his saber, and she remembered an old technique one could use to find the location or origin of the weapon's owner. She had no idea if it would work now that the weapon's owner was now dead, but it was worth a shot.

The fields behind the Karrde home were damp and cool, as the darkness of night closed around her. Holding the hilt flat across her palm, she held it out towards the night sky. The saber began spinning like a compass needle. It wavered slightly and then stopped. It was pointing in the direction of Korriban. That’s unusual, although that is a distinctly Sith base…

She turned and ran for her X-wing, the dew soaking the hem of her robe as she ran. _I’ll find them and report back to the Council, if I don’t get myself killed in the process._

The canopy closed over her as she began the preflight. She was half-way through when she sensed him. Her comm unit crackled to life a second later. “Callista you shouldn’t go out alone right now…” She slammed her fist down on the comm, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He didn’t understand. She had to do this alone.

Drifting upwards on repulsors, she guided the X-wing from the hangar and into the open. Pointing the nose of the craft upward, she engaged the sublights and shot into space. It took her a few moments to pull Korriban’s location from the navigation computer. The stars blurred around her as her ship shot into hyperspace.

* * *

A wave of coldness swept over her through the Force. This is it, she thought as she pulled the lever and dropped out of hyperspace. A debris belt floated off to her left, which the computer identified as the Ashes of Korr. Guiding her ship down through the atmosphere of Korriban, she had to fight the cold. It was interfering with her instruments.

Her engines sputtering, she barely brought the nose of her craft up in time to keep it from slamming into the ground. The jolt of landing threw her against her harness and she bumped her head on the forward canopy. Grabbing a breather, she palmed the canopy release and exited the fighter, using the Force to partially bury it in the snow.

She trudged away, fighting the biting wind. She was fairly certain that her ship had been spotted as it streaked through the atmosphere. There was nothing that she could do about that now. Through the driving snow, she spotted a huge stone edifice carved into the side of the cliff that she was making her way towards. She fought the wind, and made it inside. Her cloak dripped onto the stone floor, the sound echoing hollowly in the dim space.

She crept forward into the darkness, closing down her Force connection as much as she could. She did not dare light a lamp, relying only on her Force sense to guide her. She felt more than heard someone move behind her, whirling, she stared into the darkness, as her hands drifted towards her sabers.

A brilliant red blade came slicing out of the darkness, and Callista barely raised hers in time. She could dimly see the man's face from the light of his blade. A second came at her, and now she fought harder. "What do you want, Jedi?" one of the Sith spat the name like a curse as he circled her.

Callista glared at him, "I am responsible for killing on of your brothers...." This caused both of them to attack her with renewed intensity and Callista was hard pressed to defend herself. The cold was slowing her down. One of the Sith backhanded her across the face with his saber hilt, and she crumpled to the floor, out cold.

They dragged her limp body down the corridor and dumped her unceremoniously in front of their Master. She stirred, and started, fighting against their grip as she realized who he was.

"Leave us." The old Sith Lord bellowed.  
They released her, and she stumbled, her legs having gone numb. Before departing, one of the sentries presented him with her sabers, as well as that of Mephisto, which she had been carrying.

With look of disappointment looking at the saber of his fallen brother, he turned again to the eyes of the Jedi " 'Tis a shame, but such is the ways of the Sith, he was not strong enough, pathetic. Why are you here jedi...answer truthfully..." He said as he slowly clenched his fist. 

She swallowed. "I feel that there is much that was left undone from my encounter with him. I felt it necessary to deal with it personally..." Drawing her robe close about her, she gazed back at him.

Gently he raised his hand into the air and with his hand the Jedi followed, he let out a chuckle "So...how do you desire to settle this? Challenge another Dark Lord? I warn you, I've been around just a while longer." Clenching his fist a little more ensuring now that some restriction of breathing was to be felt.

She clawed at his hand, struggling for air. Shaking her head in answer to his question, she managed to speak past his grip that was restricting her air, her voice coming out as a strangled gasp. "I only want to know WHY..." Tears flowed down her face again as she thought back over that fateful battle.

He released his hold on her and she fell back to the ground, "If knowledge is all you seek, than knowledge is what you shall recieve." He took a long breath, and continued "Mephisto was sent on a spying mission, no one was really supposed to be harm, least that was not the intention, my guess is that got a little too involved."

She nodded, massaging her throat a little. "My master shadowed him, and Mephisto did not take well to it..." She trailed off, thinking back to his comment at the start of that final battle.

"He obviously thought your Master a threat, but he couldn't destroy that threat, could he?”

Shaking her head again, she continued, 'He underestimated me...thought he could take on both of us himself..."  
The old Sith grinned. "We are proud, and sadly sometimes that pride leads to idiocy. But you killed him, in a fit of anger and hatred, you ended his life." She looked like she wanted to refute that for a moment, but then she nodded, looking at the floor.

He clapped his hands and three other Sith entered the room, "Please escort this one to an acceptable room." Her eyes locked with his, a hint of fear in them for the first time. "What's to be done with me?"

"You will be dealt with later, until then, please meditate on what has been said." He flicked his hands and the three Sith ignited their light sabers and gestured to the door.

She felt herself being lifted to her feet. Shaking them off, she walked between them, the three Sith following her from the room.

* * *

  
_It doesn't feel right_ , Steffan thought as he looked up at the night sky from the porch of his home. Callista was still feeling something from the battle she fought on Corellia. It wasn't grief for her slain master...of that, he was sure. But there was something else that was still lingering. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there....dark and brooding. 

And with the Bothans walking out of the Senate, along with several others who backed their ideas for power, things were coming to a point. Steffan's fear, was that it was going to become very bloody.

_And with Bane controlling things....it only made it worse._

"The concern coming off of you is overwhelming, Steffan," Ainar said as he walked up to the porch rail. 

  
"With things that are happening," Steffan began to say. "I don't think this was the time for young Callista to run to find a sense of closure. I fear she may be walking into a trap."

"I'll find her," Ainar said as he reassured his friend. "I'll find her." 

* * *

One of the Sith Adepts shoved open a heavy door. “In here, Jedi,” he hissed. She spared him a glance, then stepped through the doorway. The door slammed shut behind her, and she heard a clang as a bar was placed across the door. 

The room was bare except for a simple sleep pallet in one corner. Settling herself in the middle of the floor, she sank into the Force, reaching for calm. She could feel the Sith on the other side of the door, but she left them alone. The battle came to her mind once more. Even after all this time, she could not put it out of her thoughts. It was part of her. She well remembered the look in his eyes as she had approached, her purpose clear. She had indeed been walking a very fine line that day. 

She sank deeper into herself, remembering something Master Karrde had told her a few days ago. _“Callista, due to recent events, I have placed a locator beacon in the sole of your boots. If you should ever come into a situation that you cannot deal with on your own, you only have to activate it, and one of us will find you…”_ His voice faded from her thoughts and she reached into the heel of her boot, using the Force to activate the beacon. Not even three seconds had passed when her guards burst into the room, their sabers blazing. 

“Where is it?” one snarled. Callista rose to her feet, staring back at him silently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She stood very still as he ran a scanner over her body. It beeped when he reached her boots. “Remove your boots,” he commanded, his eyes burning. 

She yanked her boots off and handed them to him. He pulled the heel off the left one, exposing the transmitter. He pulled it out and smashed it under his heel. 

“There are penalties for lying, Jedi.” She backed away from him as she sensed his intent. The other two grabbed her arms to keep her still. His movements a blur, he drew his hand back and punched her in the face. She could feel something break as pain blossomed in her jaw. The pain was the last thing she felt as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainar saluted Steffan as he walked up the ramp.

 _The Valiant_ was prepped for takeoff, so he sat down in the chair while the ship rose out of the underground storage. He looked at the scanner readouts, trying to pick up her ion trail. There was a faint trail there. _Great...so she could be in that quadrant of the galaxy._ He aligned the ship to her ion trail and set up a jump across the core, in the same direction as Callista had jumped.

 _This might take a while_ he thought as he pulled the lever and the ship entered hyperspace. _A while indeed..._

* * *

She awoke to find herself sprawled across the cot in her cell. The cold air seeped up from the stone, chilling her. Shivering, she pulled her robe close, and curled up on the small cot. 

Her jaw still throbbed, and the cold made it ache. Not knowing what the Sith planned for her, she sank into a short healing trance. She gritted her teeth against the pain as her jaw repaired itself. She didn’t dare put up her pain block; she needed to learn to deal with the pain.

She shivered again, and not from the cold. A presence invaded her mind, and she knew who it was. Healing yourself, Jedi? She could hear his laughter in her mind. I’ll have none of that while you’re here… She heard him laugh once more, and then nothing. It was as if she was blind. The Force was not there….

Her first reaction was to panic. But then Steffan’s lessons came flooding back to her. “Remain calm, for there are more things at your disposal than just the Force. Use ALL your senses….” Taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart, she calmed herself, and readied herself for whatever was to come.

* * *

The following morning, Callista was roughly awakened as her guards fed her a small meal of rations. One tossed her boots at her. “Put these on and come with us.” Silently she drew them on and followed them from the room. They led her back to the room from the previous day. He took in her slightly rumpled appearance. "Had trouble sleeping?" he asked innocently. She glared at him, for they both knew what he meant

He stood up, cracking his knuckles and began to speak. "First things first, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Dark Lord of the Sith Keiab Benas; and in the knowledge of you victory over Mephisto, I would be willing to take you on as my own apprentice."

Her face must have betrayed her shock, for he grinned. She shook her head. "I came here for answers, not to become your student…" He cracked an evil grin, and his eyes narrowed, "You do understand, if you refuse, I can not allow you to leave here alive." He flicked his hand and his lightsaber sped to it.

She straightened, setting her jaw. "Then so be it." She dropped into a combat stance, even though she lacked a lightsaber.

"This is unfitting...." he drew out another lightsaber from his long, black cloak, and using the Force he tossed it at the young Jedi, the hilt landing near her feet. ”Now. Fight me, or die."

Picking up the saber, she recognized it instantly as Mephisto's blade. The blade felt alien in her hands, but a saber was a saber at this point. She settled into a high guard, the crimson blade over her head.

"Yessss, that fits you quite nicely...” He steadied his blade at a right angle to his side, an unusual style. Then he darted forward with a deafening yell, holding his blade tight, and took a hard swing directly at the young Jedi's head.

Her saber snapped down, her reflexes quick. She barely caught his in time, their blades intersecting two inches in front of her face. She had to rely solely on training and instinct, for the Force still eluded her.

He pushed the blade forward, but realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere, he jumped back and violently pushed his hand forward, using the force the propel the young Jedi backward. "Is this what you want? To die here? You do realize I am holding back, quite a lot."

She caught herself before slamming into the far wall. "It doesn't matter what I want...it matters only what the Force wills..." 

He rushed forward again, "Why remain a slave to the force, serving it...when you can free yourself and make it serve you." He shoved her with the Force, sending her flying across the room. She caught herself before she hit the far wall.

"I am no slave, to the Force, or anyone..." She shoved off from the wall, and raced to meet him. Her blade crashed into his, sparks flying as it slid down and hit his hand.   
He drew it back in agony and kicked the young Jedi in the knee, causing him an opening to evade outwards. A curse escaped her lips as her knee gave. Not again, she thought. She fought back the pain, and regained her footing.

"I underestimated you, young Jedi, but this is your final warning, and don't worry about my hand." He pulled back his glove to reveal that it was a metallic alloy, only charred at the surface. "You aren't the first one to hit it."

She brought her saber around once more, settling in a middle guard the blade diagonal across her body. Locking eyes with him, she asked, "Why kill me? What could that possibly accomplish except to get the Jedi after you?"

"Why kill you?" he said with a chuckle "My dear, do you really believe the Jedi would have authorized your visit to Korriban? I am not stupid; you left without the proper authorization, even if anyone comes after you, I am more than able to dispatch a search party of young Knights."

She paused at that, considering. Then she leaped at him, her blade striking for his neck. He whipped his head aside, and while he was distracted, she made a grab for her own blades where they rested on his belt. She snagged one of them. She dropped, whipping her blades around and sliced into his leg.

The old Sith yelled and kicked the young Jedi in the face, knocking her down. "Remember the hand? Why don't I just tell you, the reason I made to be a Dark Lord?! Only my chest and head are still organic. Though it will cost me repair bills, wretch."

"But if that is the way you wish to play." He dropped his lightsaber and thrust his metallic hand forward and clenched the fingers tightly cutting off any chance of being able to breathe, as he said while still holding tight. "Realize you are outclassed, before I crush your internal organs into bits and make you vomit them out."

She dropped both blades, and they clattered across the room. She struggled to suck air for her screaming lungs past his grip. Futilely, she lashed out with her fists, catching him in the throat.

He took the pain in the throat like anyone would, not very well, as he threw the young Jedi into the floor with as much force as he could muster, and flicked his wrist bringing back both lightsabers to his cloak. "Are you angry? Do you hate me, young Jedi?"

She crashed to the floor, curling into a ball from the pain. She struggled to keep the rage and agony from boiling over, yet failed miserably. Sobs wracked her body as she lay at his feet.

He walked away from the body, laughing as he clapped his hands. As before the 3 guards entered the room, "Let this one rot in the same room as last time for a bit longer this time, if she survives the injuries, we see how things progress."

Callista didn’t even fight this time as she was dragged away. Her only thought was the pain.

* * *

Her guards dumped her in her cell once more; and none too gently. As she crawled towards the cot, she heard a second bar being placed across the door to her cell. Her arms ached from dragging herself across the room. With her last bit of energy, she hauled herself onto the cot and passed out.

She lost all sense of time, even her meals were irregular. Her diet now consisted solely of bread and water as the Sith sought to break her further. The knee had stiffened; it was agony to even attempt to move it. Sleep did not come easily to her as it was filled with pain and nightmares. 

Her treatment at the hands of her guards steadily worsened. They hardly spoke to her, speaking only to command her to do something. The way they woke her up was to dump her from the cot, having no concern for her injuries. One brusquely shoved a hard piece of bread into her hands, while the others looked on. “Eat,” he ordered. He stood there with his arms folded until she had finished, and then he left. 

Frankly, she was surprised she wasn’t dead. In fact, she probably should be. She had snuck into the base of her own will, bringing this on herself. Why did I come here in the first place? She thought. It was stupid, and now I have to deal with the consequences. 

Sitting up carefully, she flexed her injured leg experimentally. It was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain. The kneecap had been dislocated, and would have to be put back in place. Clenching her teeth, she set to the grim task. She held her knee steady with one hand, and shoved hard with the other. The pain was enough to make her pass out again. 

* * *

Keiab watched her via cameras hidden in her cell. He had to admit, she had guts. Not many would take on a Sith Lord such as himself, and then be able to set their own injuries. Her determination was very apparent, and he knew that his task would be difficult. Her control was surprising, and he reevaluated his opinion of her as she set her own injuries without a sound. Even without the Force, she was able to do things that most Jedi would shy away from.

* * *

Her dreams changed, from agony to memories of her lessons with Master Karrde. She clung to them, for it was all she had. They were her only source of calm in the midst of all of this. Her strongest memory was that of the day she had reached a new level in her connection to the Force. She still felt nothing of it, but the calm was still there.

There was nothing much to do as she sat in her cell, so she turned her attention to regaining her fighting skill. Her knee was still weak, but at least it gave her something to do. She submerged herself in it, the movements providing a focus that she sorely needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm sorry Steffan, but I'm still looking.... it's like she disappeared into thin air, I've tried meditating but whenever I try to locate her...I'm blocked."_ Ainar reported over the comm unit, the worried face of the Jedi Master looked back at him.

"I fear for the worst, I feel it in my guts that she's in trouble.....I can't even tell if she's alive," Steffan said gravely. "Troubling times these are."

Ainar only nodded as he dropped out of hyperspace again, he had been in space for almost a week now.... a few days ago a Jedi emergency beacon went off somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, he hadn't been able to pinpoint it since the signal only transmitted for a few seconds. 

"Anything there?" Steffan asked, Ainar could see his wife sitting behind him, they were both worried about young Callista's safety.

 _"Nothing.... no sign of her transponder beacon or Force presence... I don't know what to think, Steffan."_ Ainar shook his head and started to calculate another set of jump coordinates, he was selected at random at this point and this jump would take him to… Yavin, a known system at least… but when he looked at the star map something went off inside his head. 

A system close to Yavin, a system closed off from the Republic. 

_Korriban._

_"Steffan...I might have something..."_

Steffan looked intrigued as Ainar did some final calculations on his navicomp, _"Yes.... yes it all fits, the Ion trail, the beacon.... and she might even have a reason to go there."_

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? Because...that could take a while." 

Ainar looked at the comm screen, then went back to the navicomp. _"Steffan...she went to Korriban.."_

No one said anything for a few seconds, "You can't go into there on your own Ainar, I can be there in less than 4 days..."

Ainar turned his chair towards the comm unit again. _"Steffan, she's been there for days.... she can't wait 4 more, if she's even alive...I'm going in, I can handle it."_

Steffan nodded, "Alright, but be careful, I have a bad feeling about this.....you think Bane's on Korriban?"

_"It would surprise me if he wasn't in the thick of this...."_

"If it's him.... don't go up against him, I'm talking to you as a friend.....we both know he's more powerful"

Ainar knew he was right, but it was still hard to accept it. "I'll just get her, in and out.... don't worry."

Steffan stood up and walked towards the screen, "Alright old friend....best of luck, and may the Force be with you".

Ainar saluted, then shut the comm unit off. He took a deep breath as he decided on his plan....thankfully he brought his lightsaber with him, but didn't have the proper gear. He pulled the lever and the ship jumped to lightspeed, on it's way to Korriban. And Ainar actually had to admit, he was a bit nervous.

* * *

Keiab was at a loss. Everything he did to try and break Callista, she recovered from, albeit slowly. Even the treatment of her guards she took without complaint. This frustrated him, for she would make a fine addition to the Order. Her spirit was strong, and it would not be an easy task, of that he was certain.

He knew at some point that someone was bound to come looking for her, and he wanted to be ready. Her cell was not easy to access from the main part of the base, for it was located on a sublevel. Her body was already weakened from her injuries and the lack of food, and he felt that the guards would have no trouble from her. Even considering the change in her sense, he still felt that her injuries would slow her down enough that the guards would be able to keep her in line.

* * *

_**24 Hours later....** _

_The Valiant_ slowly descended into the rich forest, the running lights were off and he hoped that he was far enough out to avoid the perimeter sensors.

He was dressed in what he could find that would resemble an infiltration gear, black flightsuit, his engineering gloves, his own boots sufficed, and a pulldown thermomask.

He attached his lightsaber to his flightsuit, and strapped a blaster on his hip, along with a commlink, and on his right arm, he attached the Tikki blade Arie gave him all those years ago.

_This will do._

He walked towards the ramp and lowered it, he stretched his senses forward as he walked down, he couldn't feel any threats, only small life forms scurrying about. He locked the ship down, then took off in the direction towards the temple. He knew this rotten planet too well, all the briefings and history lessons came back to him as he ran through the dense forest like a Corellian razordog.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at the large stone building, twilight was just upon it but he could still see the markings all over the stone walls, but he made sure not to read them. He buried himself in the lush trees, and watched the guards circle the entrance.....he had diminished his Force presence as he landed on this rotten planet, one of the advantages of being trained in infiltration by Arie...

But the downside was, that he couldn't sense anything in the building.

But something was definitely up, the Sith were in numbers....and protecting the place. Right now he wished Steffan was with him. He waited, and minutes turned into hours......he sat motionless, watching the guards, the night was dark, but the Force helped enhance his sight, motions of the guards drew slower, they were tiring, and there were few of them around....three, maybe four now.

Ainar rose out of the bush, slowly moving over the field, his movements slow and careful....making sure not to make a sound. The guards were down to three, one by the entrance, and two by either side of the front. Ainar crouched down and moved in close, his Force presence barely gone, winked out. He moved in closer, his eyes never leaving the young Sith guarding the entrance.

It was now or never, the shroud of darkness concealed him as he leaped forward, grabbing the young man's throat, the other hand over his mouth, and wrestled him down, muffling his screams, and applied pressure to the man's windpipe until his eyes rolled up in his sockets and the Sith went limp.

Ainar slowly pulled the unconscious form inside the entrance, and placed him against the wall, in the shadows hiding him. Then he stopped and listened.....nothing, the other guards didn't sense him.

Ainar unstrapped the Sith's lightsaber from his belt, and put it in a pouch, inside his flightsuit. Then he unsheathed his Tikki blade, and held it backwards as he crept down the hallway, torches lit up the tunnel and he hoped no one would come looking into the hallway while he passed.....that would be bad. He slowed down as he reached the corner, and looked past. A vast room, tables filled with rich foods, pictures, and symbols on the walls, lit up by large torches and fire burning in the walls.

He felt cold.

_The Darkside was overwhelming in here....he wanted to throw his shackles away, and burst with energy....but his Jedi training helped him against the lure..._ He shook it off and looked into the room again, no one was there. 

_Great....the only way forward is through a very bright room..._

He ducked behind the corner, sheathing his Tikki blade again and drew his lightsaber in one swift moment, but did not ignite it.

He wasn't sure what to do next....the last time he did something like this he was a young man, a young Jedi Knight. Back when Kevin was still alive...but now he was alone, in the stronghold of the Sith Order..... _.what in the blazes was he doing?_

* * *

Even without the Force, she could tell something was going on. The guards had stopped coming in to check on her almost 12 hours ago. Though the door was heavy, she was able to catch muffled voices from the other side, and she knew that there were more than just 3 guarding her now. 

Looking around the room, She spotted a loose chunk lying on the floor. It looked to have chipped from one of the wall blocks. The shard was twice the length of her hand. Picking it up, she carefully ran it back and forth over the rough floor, honing it to a rough edge. Certainly not the most elegant weapon, she thought, but it will have to do. She hid it in the folds of her tunic. 

She could not have had better timing, for just then the door to her cell burst open, and the guards rushed in. There were five now. All held their sabers ready, but unlit. Something was _definitely_ going on.... 

"Get up, Jedi," one hissed at her. She didn't move a muscle. He growled and flicked his hand at two of his companions. They stalked over and yanked her bodily from the cot. She exploded into movement, her actions a blur like those of a Corellian Sand Panther. 

Two Sith fell before the other three even realized what was happening. She shoved the two Sith off of her, and they were dead before they hit the floor. She charged the others. They didn't even have time to raise their sabers and she took yet another down with her blade. 

She felt a weight slam into her back, and then she slammed to the floor. The Sith's hot breath brushed her cheek as he spoke into her ear. "Try that again, and I will kill you where you stand, orders or not..." he trailed off, and left the threat hanging in the air like a noose ready to strange her. 

She squirmed, trying to get free from his grip, and he slammed her against the floor. "Don't move!" he roared. He jerked her arms up behind her at a painful angle, and she felt him snap stun cuffs around her wrists. Jerking her to her feet, they dragged her from her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Benas was outraged. He had spared her in hopes that he might convince her that there was more to the Force than just her narrow view of it. His glance flicked up as he noticed a commotion. The sentries parted to reveal two guards dragging her between them. They stalked into the hall, and shoved her to her knees before him. 

As she brought her head up, he noticed bruises across her face and a dusty red mark across one cheek. He grinned, knowing immediately what had transpired. ‘I see that you have regained your fighting spirit. Excellent…” She looked back at him calmly, something swirling behind her eyes. ‘I never lost it…” 

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Dilan Karrde asked as he finished loading up his gear into the shuttle.

"I've meditated on it since Ainar's call," Steffan said as he started closing the ramp. "I feel that they're both going to be up against something larger than the two of them can handle."

"And you're sure its Korriban?" Dilan asked him as they walked forward to start the engines up. 

"It’s not a question of being sure," Steffan said as he leaned back. "But I feel something urgent that will happen there."

Dilan nodded and brought the shuttle off the ground and started to clear orbit. When they got cleared and started heading to the jump point, Steffan entered the first set of coordinates to get to Korriban. 

Speed is of the essence.

Dilan waited till they were secured into hyperspace before he looked over at his father. "You felt something?"

"It was just a fleeting moment," Steffan said as he leaned back in the pilot's chair. "In meditation, I felt Callista fighting to regain her control of the Force. It was only for a moment, but it was burning bright."

"But _Korriban_?"

"It’s been home to the Sith ever since the first war between the two started....maybe even longer," Steffan said quietly. "I feel that is where this new change of events has started. I won't know for certain till we get there."

* * *

What he saw in her eyes made him pause. There was definitely more to her than he had first thought. She had a fire that he had not seen in one so young for a long time.

He gazed at her intently. "How is it that you have such a drive for one so young?" She thought a moment as she watched carefully for his reaction.

"Not many have crossed blades with Steffan Karrde and lived to tell the tale....I am one of his students..." She paused, watching him intently. He frowned as she mentioned the name, and his eyes took on a far away look. "It was through his lessons that I was able to fight back against what you were trying to do..." 

With the last word, she surged to her feet. She felt the Force return to her for an instant as the shock overwhelmed him. In that single moment, her sabers flew into her hands. The guards backed away from her twin blades, but not before one tried to cut off her hand. 

Twitching her wrists just slightly, she moved her hand just in time so that instead of severing her wrist like he had intended, he cut through the binders instead. 

She whirled, finding herself now free of the binders, yet still trapped in the middle of the room. Lord Benas rose to his feet, clapping mockingly. "Well done, Jedi." She turned to look at him, but then turned her attention back to the guards as he snapped out an order. "Destroy her!"

* * *

Ainar moved slowly across the vast room, but if he remembered his history correctly, this place was a maze, many floors, and sublevels...so he needed to do something stupid. He let go of the Force, and let his senses expand fully, taking in everything and everyone in the Temple, he was detectable now....he was just hoping they weren't paying attention. He tried to look for Callista's Force presence...his senses slowly scanning the floor, looking for her. Then suddenly he felt a wave of Force energy and Callista's presence was as clear to him as his own.

_"Destroy her!"_

Ainar snapped his hilt upwards as he heard the muffled cry coming from somewhere on this level, and he locked on to Callista's presence and took off running, igniting his blue blade. He ran until he came to a large wooden door, he could feel the raw power of the Darkside beyond those doors, and he ran into them full speed, the doors swung open and Ainar rushed into the room, noticing Callista in the middle, fighting off two Sith, and a man unfamiliar to Ainar sat on a throne on the other end.

"STOP!" Ainar yelled as he brought his blade over his head, pointing it horizontally at the group while his other hand stretched forward, knocking the two men off their feet and scrambling against the far wall... lucky break since they didn't sense him coming.

Callista looked at him frightened, then ran to his side, she looked terrible.... pale and her robes were torn and bloody, probably from days of torture. She reached his side in a moment, her two purple sabers at ready, but she looked weak, tired. "Master…"

Ainar reached over with his free hand and put in on her shoulder, "Get behind me, watch the exit."

She nodded and stepped back slowly, her fatigue almost taking over.

"Who do you think you are, Jedi!" The man on the throne boomed as he stood up gracefully, his words a mere hiss...

Ainar raised his saber in a guarding position and walked slowly to the middle of the room, keeping the other two Sith in his peripheral vision.

"I am Master Algeron, and who might you be?" Ainar said mockingly with a grin painted on his face.

He could sense the anger building up in the man standing across from his as he stood there, his face betraying his anger.  


"I am the Dark Lord of the Sith Keiab Benas...."

Ainar lowered his blade slowly, faking an opening… "Dark Lord of the Sith?" Ainar said, then laughed, "I think not.."

The man jumped at him, lightsaber in hand and struck forcefully at Ainar's upper torso, but he had been ready and blocked the strike elegantly, then sidestepped and swirled and thrust at the Sith's back, his blade searing his robes. The man fell past him shocked, and almost fell forward, but turned around swiftly with the aid of the Force and held his blade diagonally while crouching down, staring angrily up at Ainar.

"Wow that was close....are you sure you are that Dark Lord?....now let's drop this charade....where's Bane?" Ainar asked, adding some steel to his voice.

He could see a flicker in the Sith's eyes at the mention of Bane, but he didn't react in any other way. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Jedi....." he growled. Ainar just smiled as he saw the other two Sith adepts slowly move towards him, saber's raised. "Trouble?" Ainar sprang to the left, his blade crashing against the adept's as he forced his blade upwards and kicked the man with all his might in the stomach, sending him spiraling away, and moved like in a Mon Cal ballet, edging his back backwards and swinging the blade back over his head in a counter-move at the strike at his head.

His blade intersected the red blade of the other Sith and Ainar let himself drop backwards to the ground, and fell into a roll that took him through the other man's legs.....cutting him in two. He came out of the roll, at the Sith Lord's side and recieved a fist directly into his jaw, which sent him backing, his head spun fiercely from the impact...."hey no stuffing the gloves with ferocrete...that's illegal"

Callista ran to him and put a hand under his, steadying him. "Are you alright Master?"

Ainar nodded as he raised himself back up and shook his head, the Sith laughed at him. "That was quite unneccesary....Kris was one of my best students.." he said pointing at the Sith who was now in two pieces on the floor, the other adept came to his Master, his blade humming loudly as he twisted it repeatedly in the air before settling into an en-guard position.

Then they both attacked, Ainar raised his blade just in time to fend of the Sith Lord's attack and summersaulted backwards, landing 10 feet away.

Callista's two blades were moving at incredible speed, driving the other Sith adept away from them. 

_She's good_ Ainar thought as he recovered and ran back towards the Sith, his own blade swinging in a high arc, intersecting with the Dark Lord's blade, the energy crackled as their blades met, sending sparks in the air. Ainar used all his might to push his blade away, trying to gain an opening...but the Sith sidestepped and shut his blade down, Ainar lost his footing and fell forward, right into the Dark Lord's grip.

His massive right arm took hold of Ainar's throat and he lifted him easily off the ground, closing off his air supply. Ainar struggled to break himself free, his hands trying to pry the Lord's fingers off his throat, but without success.....he was too strong, his arm....mechanical, yes that was it. It was dead to the Force, nothing there but metals and servos. Ainar tried kicking but the massive Sith didn't flinch as he continued to strangle Ainar, who with the help of the Force managed to keep his throat from collapsing like a straw.

Callista was being kept at bay by the other Sith, she couldn't get to him.

Ainar's vision started dimming and he saw black spots swirling, he was going to die soon, he tried to struggle, his hands grabbing the Sith's arms, trying to find a weak spot...and there it was, his shoulder, there flesh met metal....

In a last effort Ainar thrust himself forward, knocking his head into the Sith's forehead while his hand went to his shoulder and withdrew the Tikki blade and thrust it will all his might into the intersection in the man's shoulder. The Sith Lord screamed in agony as his grip on Ainar lessened and Ainar broke free, falling to the ground....fighting to catch his breath again. Blood poured from the wound as the Sith drew the blade out and threw it to the ground, a moment's distraction long enough for Ainar to stand up and call his saber back to his hand.

He looked over at Callista who also got lucky as the Adept's concentration was broken by his Master's scream and the dead form of the Sith lay on the ground behind her....she looked almost as bad as Ainar felt..

he Sith was bleeding badly and growling with the ferocity of a Krayt dragon, then called his own saber to his hand and ignited the blade.

Ainar got into position, ready for another attack but the Sith Lord grinned as he pointed the tip of his saber at the gaping would and started cauterizing his own wound.....the smell of burned flesh filled the room and Ainar grimaced at the blatant brutality.

"Callista.... _go_..."

She looked at him puzzingly, "Now, Callista....head north, get the ship started, If I'm not back in 10 minutes after you get there, take off and contact Master Karrde.."

She glanced at him like she wanted to refuse, but she shut her sabers off and ran out of the room, away from the coming battle.

"Don't want her to see you die, Jedi?"

Ainar just smiled, his strength had returned to him and he took a stance, that said 'come and get me'.

The Sith Lord looked at him, fire burning in his eyes as the blood stopped pouring from the wound.

Ainar just shook his head grinning, "You really must hate yourself..."

The Sith laughed and attacked with blinding speed, and for a moment things seemed to slow down as Ainar let himself over to the will of the Force and he ceased to be Ainar Algeron....and became an instrument of the Force.

Their blades crashed again and again, sparks flying and they both moved with incredible speed and accuracy, effectively blocking each other's moves perfectly.

"You would make a fine Sith......you fight with passion!" The Dark Lord said between strikes.

Ainar didn't answer the man, but reacted by stepping back as the Force helped him guess the Sith's next move. Ainar raised his blade high just in time to block the lethal lightning shooting from his fingers, deflecting it to the roof, which sent shards of stone and dust falling over them.

The Sith raised his hands again, this time Ainar managed to deflect most of it but a stray lightning got his hand and he dropped his lightsaber and fell to the ground as the lightning passed through his body, paralyzing him.

He walked over to Ainar, increasing the ferocity of the Force lightning and Ainar screamed as the energy burned him, his flesh cooking. 

Benas looked down on him grinning, then raised his hands again, for the final blow....Ainar's body was unable to resist, but the will of the Force was still with him.

As Benas shot another blast of lightning, Ainar's lightsaber came flying through the air, blade ignited and intercepted the lightning centimeters from the Sith's hands, and the deflected energy right into Benas's face, boiling his eyes.

The Sith screamed with agony as he dropped to his feet and held his hands over his eyes, blood came pouring down his face.

Ainar climbed to his feet, every fiber of his being hurt as he walked over to the Sith who now lay by Ainar's feet, and kicked him in the torso

Lord Benas convulted with pain and let his hands drop, where his eyes had been were now two gaping holes.... "Please.....please help me..."

Ainar's breath was hollow and sore as he stood there, looking at that...monster, now beaten and crying....well bleeding. Ainar called his saber to his hand, the handle was all charred and black and ignited the blade.

The Sith stiffened as he heard the snap-hiss, "I surrender..." he said gravely, almost pleadingly....

Ainar ground his teeth, his hair was burned, his skin red and boiling and he wanted to hurt that nerf. Without thinking Ainar raised his blade and thrust it powerfully down through the man's chest, right through the heart and if his muscles would respond...he would've smiled.

The 'Dark Lord of the Sith' was dead, his gaping hole in his chest and the dark eye sockets sent a chill down Ainar's spine....

 _What did I do...?_ he thought as his own body shook, both out of shock and from the coldness he felt from watching the man lying on the floor....the man he murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

Callista kept running as best as she could with the injuries she had. She could feel others behind her, catching up to her as she continued to head towards Ainar's ship. 

She made it to the clearing ahead but found her path cut off. Two other adepts stood there, grinning as they ignited their blades in unison. She stopped in her tracks and ignited her lightsabers, but the time the two bought was enough for the others behind her to catch up.

"Ohhh, this is going to be fun," one of the two in front of her said as they closed in.

"You're going to beg for a quick death by the time we're through," the second said as he brought his blade up. "Are you prepared to die, little one?"

"Only a fool speaks of absolutes before the facts are made clear," a voice came out of the darkness behind the two, causing them to spin around where they stood...

...to see a blue silver blade appear from the shadows.

_"Its him!"_

"As one, son," Steffan Karrde said as he and Dilan lunged into the group, both of them taking the two out at the same time before the rest of the adepts behind Callista came charging in.

She spun on her heel and immediately bisected one of her assailants, Dilan coming in neatly next to her to take on one that meant to surprise her from the left. When she looked to see Master Karrde, she was astonished at the speed in which her teacher was moving. He had always given her an equal level in their sparring, but the way in which he fought told her just why her teacher was one of the greater swordsmen in the Order. 

When all was said and done, just mere moments after the two had arrived there, the remaining adepts were either struck down or fleeing into the wilderness. 

"Are you alright?" Steffan asked as he put his lightsaber back on his belt and walked over to where Dilan was helping Callista. 

"I've seen better days, master," Callista said wearily as she thanked Dilan for the support. "Master Ainar is still in the temple."

"Rest easy," Steffan said as he looked at Dilan. "Take her to the ship. I'll go find him."

* * *

Ainar struggled, limping through the forest, his suit was in pieces, burned and charred, his eye stung and the overwhelming pain of the leaves and brushes scraping his sore skin almost made him pass out....and he wanted to throw up...

The realization that he just murdered that Sith....even though he had killed people in battle, he....he killed an unarmed man...a man unable to defend himself. He shuddered as he continued on his trek, the ship was close...he needed to hurry.

He picked up the pace, burying his anger and pain deep down, as he ran like the wind, not thinking as he focused solely on getting to the ship... He didn't see Steffan there until he ran right into him, they both collapsed straight to the ground.

Steffan rolled away and got up on his knees, laying his hand on Ainar's chest.

"My god…"

Ainar fought to keep his eyes open as he looked up at his lifetime friend....then the world swirled into nonexistance and he finally could sleep…

* * *

The extent of her injuries finally caught up with her as Dilan helped her onto the ship. She stumbled, her unsteady steps causing her to bump into a bulkhead. Sliding down it, she drew her knees up and buried her face in the remains of her robe.

The tears came now, and there was no holding them back. She didn’t care about what others thought right now. Her sobs echoed through the corridors of the ship, making Dilan feel helpless. Dropping to his knees beside her, he pulled her quivering form into his arms, offering what solace he could. He knew it wasn’t much.

Her head came up, and she looked past him like he wasn’t even there. He nudged her gently. “Callista, What is it? What’s wrong?” She didn’t hear him, she only stared at the wall, as if she was looking _through_ it. She scrambled to her feet, rushing from the ship. What she saw made her stop short. _No….please, NO…_ Master Karrde entered the clearing just then, Ainar’s limp body in his arms. Dilan started to ask a question but stopped. He didn’t react fast enough as Callista ran toward Ainar. 

His clothing was torn and charred, his skin red and angry-looking from the burns. She dropped to her knees as Steffan laid him gently on the grass. Her tears fell across his hot skin, causing it to steam. 

Even in her weakened state, she was doing her best to heal him, for it was he who had saved her life. It was all Dilan could do to gently pull her away with out injuring her further. 

Steffan rose, carrying Ainar to the _Valiant_ , while Dilan led Callista back aboard the shuttle. He laid her light body down on one of the bunks, smoothing the hair away from her bruised face. The extent of her injuries surprised him, for in scanning her through the Force, he discovered massive internal injuries. By any right, she should be dead. 

She tossed restlessly, sensing Ainar’s pain. Dilan gently placed his hand on her bruised forehead, his eyes glistening. Her movements stilled as she slipped into the healing trance. It was the best he could do for her until they returned to Cataan.

 _"How is she?"_ Steffan asked when he commed Dilan's shuttle after he had secured Ainar in the medical bunk on Valiant. 

"Her injuries are worse than we first thought," Dilan told him as they started to lift off together. Steffan was roughly familiar with _Valiant's_ controls, but he was able to bring the ship up along an exit vector. 

_"We'll contact Master Azad and have her meet us at the house,"_ Steffan said as they finished their course preparations. "Ainar is in about the same condition.... perhaps worse from the burns he sustained. But I think he'll be able to recover from most of those well."

* * *

"My lord." Bane turned to see Amrond kneeling on the stone floor. "Speak."

"The number that remained on Korriban has been destroyed," Amrond said as he kept his head low. 

"Karrde?"

"Along with his son and another, my lord," his warrior told him. "They were able to retrieve the girl that had arrived there."

"I told him that it was a dangerous undertaking, one that he wasn't fully prepared for yet," Bane said as he turned again to look at the snowfall that was coming in through the window. The climate on Rhen Var was one that Bane found appealing. "Is everything ready?"

"Very soon, my lord."

"Excellent."

* * *

Images, sounds, sensations....all in once overwhelmed Ainar's thoughts as he lay in the medbunk, he twisted and turned....tears strolled down his face as he lived the final moment of his battle with the Sith over, and over again.

 _And every time, it hurt more...._ He could see Arie, Steffan, Cal, Morgen, Bryn.....all standing around him, shaking their heads ....their disappointment clear.

He snapped to awareness and looked around, he was covered in sweat and tears....the pain wasn't as bad, as IV's were connected to his arms, devices showing his life signs.....machines beeped, and his head hurt from it all. nd as the feeling of dread crept up his spine....he knew this was just the beginning, the beginning of something worse.

* * *

The room seemed to tilt around her as she opened her eyes for the first time in days. Of course, that was only her mind, as she found herself to be flat on her back. Her whole body felt like it was one giant bruise. As she turned her head, she noticed Manna sleeping in a chair next to her. Her friend and teacher looked exhausted, lines of worry creasing her face even in sleep. The Force was there once more, surrounding her. Reaching into the Force, she gently prodded her.

Manna’s head came up in surprise, and she rose gently wrapping Callista in a hug. Her face shone with joy for an instant before she turned her attention to the room’s other occupant. His skin glistened from a dip in a bacta tank, and his burns were fading. 

Though his body was healing, Callista shuddered when she touched him through the Force. His sense was alien to her. She could still feel him as she had known him before, but he would never be the same again. His spirit had darkened considerably, and she struggled to keep her reaction in check. It was as if someone had snuffed out his bright presence and replaced it with a smoldering ember. 

Touching his mind one last time, she withdrew herself. She did not know what had happened to cause him to change so dramatically, but she knew that it was something he must deal with in his own time. And she had her own demons to confront.

She still did not know what had possessed her to go off across the galaxy, and right into the Sith stronghold. She might never know, but there were things from her battle on Corellia that had nudged her in that direction. She had gone into it knowing that she may not come out alive, yet she had still gone. 

* * *

Manna slipped out of the room, and found Steffan. “Callista is awake, but she’s still weak. I know you want to talk to her, but keep it short if you can, she needs her rest.” Steffan nodded, then asked, “And what of Master Algeron?” Manna shook her head. “His wounds are healing, but he has yet to wake…” 

Nodding, Steffan followed her back to the room, pausing to lay his hands on Ainar’s shoulder as he passed. Callista had glanced up when they had entered, but now she turned her back to him, and he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried silently. She was ashamed.

"Now, now," Steffan said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Callista." 

"Master, I'm so..."

  
"You couldn't know what was going to take place," Steffan said as he held her there. "But we'll talk about it at length later, okay."

Callista nodded softly and looked over at Ainar's form lying there. "What about Master Algeron?"

Steffan looked in that direction and lowered his head a bit. "He's going to need extra attention. It'll take some time for him to recover, I feel. But you need to rest right now. You've been through quite an ordeal and you're still recovering from it physically. When you're better, we've set up quarters for you."

"Where exactly are we, master?" Callista asked as she looked around the room. 

"Its a medical facility that supports most of the townships in the area," he told her as he laid her back down. "Master Azad has been taking care of the both of you. Now, rest."

* * *

Chris Tien Jinn was waiting in the hallway when Steffan came back out and started to walk with her towards the turbolift. 

"Is he as bad as I'm feeling from him," she finally asked when the lift started moving. 

"I don't want to assume just yet," Steffan told her as they stood there. "Hardly any adepts or warriors were left there on Korriban. They've moved to a different location. We need to inform the watchmen to be more cautious."

"Agreed." Chris Tien said as the lift reached the ground level.

* * *

Four days had passed since the arrival back on Cataan. Callista was still recovering from her injuries, but she was well enough that Staffan had her moved from the med center. She still was brought tt tears when she thought about what had happened on Korriban. 

She spent a better part of the day in meditation, but calm still eluded her.… A gentle knock came at the door to her room, and she looked up to find Steffan in the doorway.

  
"Still concerned?" he asked as he stood there.

She nodded. "I honestly can't figure out why I headed there, but I felt drawn.." She shrugged, and scooted over as he came and sat next to her.

"I warned you, Callista," Steffan said as he walked into the room. "I knew you didn't have the skills needed for something like this. Now, you know why I said it."

She couldn't look at him for a minute. "I know.... I just...." She paused. "I felt that that was the only way I could find the answers I was looking for...."

"And did you find them?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Only some..." She turned to face him again. She looked like she was waiting for a reprimand.

"You know you went against the better judgment of some of the council members," Steffan stated as he stood up. "There should be atonement, but it won't happen now...not here." 

He looked out the window of the simple room. "But I do ask if you have learned something from this."

She looked down, thinking. "It goes back to what you said before....'Not everyone is meant to be a warrior'." 

"Exactly," he told her. "If you had voiced your concerns to me, we might have been able to find a way to get those answers."

He sighed as he kept looking outside. "As I also told you, I believe your skills will be sorely needed."

She sighed, mostly at her own stubbornness. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, rest," he told her. "Some of us will be returning to Coruscant, but the majority will remain here and on Chandrilla. I need you to continue in your medical studies for the moment when you feel ready to proceed."

"What about the Council, should I speak with them?"

He shook his head. "We've not spoken about the situation yet. There have been....more urgent....matters that have required our attention."

He didn't even have to say it, she knew what he was talking about. She shuddered as she remembered the feeling she had gotten from Ainar that day. “And my 'punishment'?”

"Aye, that too," Steffan said, knowing her thoughts.

"For the moment, the consensus is a sort of 'probation'," he told her. "I ask, though, that you don't take it personally....we still need you, Callista."

She glanced up at him. "Probation? What's that mean?"

"You're restricted on your travel. To be more precise, you're grounded here in Edmonton." Steffan told her. "It won't be for long, however. I feel that we'll all be called up later."

Her face fell at that announcement. "What about my Healer training?"

"You will continue that here," he said. "Master Azhad is staying here and I have already secured copies of General Dinn's journals for you."

She nodded. "How's the situation with the Senate?"

That brought another sigh out of him as he turned around. "General Dinn and I present our thoughts before the Advisory Council. Senator Kaen'lya and a few others walked out of the meeting."

"The Bothans?"

"They've never waivered on their desire for mobile suit technology," he told her. "Ainar discovered that Darth Bane captured an armed prototype.....the Bothans may be involved with him."

“Bane?" Even though her voice was low, the shock was clear. “How is he mixed up in all this?"

"The answer to that question eludes me," he told her. "But the fact that he [i]is[/i] involved concerns me."

She nodded at that. "You said you had copies of Master Dinn's journals for me?"

He pulled a set of datapads out of his vest and handed them to her. 

Smiling, she set them next to her. "They'll keep me busy for a while..." She rose and bowed solemnly to him. "Fair morning, Master Karrde."

“And to you....you're still welcome at the house when you need a break." 

"Thank you."

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass very slowly. She knew that the Council had every right to restrict her travel after what she had done, and for that, she was not angry. She just hated being cooped up. She spent a great deal of her time wandering to the village of Edmonton. It was very peaceful and calming. The natural beauty of Edmonton was tangible in the Force, and it provided her focus to continue her studies.

Arie's journals were definitely not light reading. They were filled with numerous experiences, as well as myriad healing techniques that Callista had never even heard of. _Must be specific abilities of the Phoenix,_ she thought. There were, however, some techniques that she _could_ learn from Arie's journals. These she practiced until she had mastered them as best she could. Many of them helped to speed her own recovery.


	6. Chapter 6

Callista sat there, talking over her experience with Andrea. It was an exercise in dealing with her feeling...but was interrupted when she started hearing the sound something ancient coming through the rooms of the house. It sounded like something ancient, but the music that came filled her so much. She wanted to go find the source, but Andrea held her back.

"Where's that coming from?" Callista glanced at Andrea who laid a hand on her arm.

"From the garden," Andrea told her. "Daddy is playing."

"It's beautiful, yet so... sad.." her eyes filled with tears from what she was picking up through the Force.

"It's the way he meditates," Andrea told her. "He lets the Force guide not only his thoughts and decisions but the music at the same time. Listen closely...you'll never hear this song again."

Nodding, Callista sat back down, sinking into the Force, and just let the music carry her.

"We never disturb him when he's like this," she told Callista. "Even the flute.....it was a gift that his mother had given him...made from the center of a _liyel_ tree."

"I've never heard anything so beautiful before, and yet, so....haunting..."

Andrea nodded. "Its different every time."

"He said something about a lesson when he contacted me...."

Andrea shrugged. "I knew he was thinking about one....then he started walking through the gardens. I guess when he decided he needed to meditate....he'll be at the waterfall."

"Alright..." She paused a moment. "I just...feel a little out of place now..."

"Come on," Andrea said with a smile as she led Callista into the study, stopping before the display of the lightsabers that her father kept in the room.

She rose and followed, a look of mild confusion in her face.

"I know my father's big on history, we all are," Andrea said as she pulled one lightsaber off the stand...a sudden twinge on her face as she did so and handed it to Callista. "This one really has a history."

It was one Callista had seen before. "That's Welt's isn't it?"

"Close," Andrea said she gestured to where Welt's lightsaber laid. "The design was similar...this belonged to a man called Mikos Regalla."

"If memory serves, he died fighting the Yuuzhan Vong...."

Andrea shook her head. "He was still on the Jedi Council before my parents were married."

Callista was really starting to show confusion on her face.

"He served on the Council.....but in secret," Andrea closed her eyes for a moment. "He was hiding his true identity.....as a Sith Lord."

Callista's breath left her in a rush like someone had punched her, her voice only a whisper. "What?"

"Its something that always concerned daddy," Andrea said as she put it up. "He killed Regalla before I was born, so I only know what he has told me."

"Why would he hide his identity like that?"

"I don't know. That what has daddy concerned about Bane....he's been able to challenge the Order before and escape."

"He mentioned something about my skills being needed soon, but he wouldn't say why…"

"There used to be a saying," Andrea told her. "There were always _two_ Sith...a master and an apprentice...but we've been seeing more of them now. And dad wonders if Bane isn't building things up to how it was thousands of years ago."

She frowned as she tried to understand what it was Andrea was trying to tell her.

"I sense it too....there's going to be a battle...."

"When I was on Korriban, I noticed that there were a lot of Sith warriors."

"Precisely what I was afraid of," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Steffan standing there.

Callista blushed slightly, not having heard him come in. "Good day, Master Karrde."

"I guess you know why I had said those things earlier?" He asked Callista.

She nodded. "I do, Master."

"We're meeting on Coruscant again later on," Steffan told them. "With events the way they are, with the Sith as well as more political matters...the New Republic will be fighting one front of this while the Jedi fight another."

"Sounds familiar..." Callista said, remembering the Clone Wars.

"Aye," Steffan said. "I feel that way myself."

"Why do these things seem to happen in cycles?" she asked.

"History has a habit of repeating itself when people forget it," he told them. "This is just another time where that's happened."

* * *

Steffan walked into the room where Ainar lay, resting. "Feeling better?"

Ainar looked up from the datapad he was reading, "Hello Steffan....yes, the bacta healed most of my burns, now it's just up to time and the Force..."

Steffan smiled briefly then pulled up a chair, and sat down opposite him, just as Callista entered the room. He crossed his legs and leaned back, "Come on in Callista."

Callista walked into the room slowly, her robes hugged tightly around her as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I think it's time we hear the whole story, Callista..." Steffan said, "Care to begin?"

Callista nodded and took a deep breath, "I knew there were things that weren't right, after Corellia....I felt drawn to Korriban, like there was something there."

Steffan nodded, then placed his legs on the floor and leaned forward, studying her. "Going alone to Korriban was a foolish move, not many Jedi can pull that off..."

Callista looked down and blushed, she felt ashamed. "I know Master."

"So how many Sith were there when you arrived?" Steffan asked her.

Callista thought, and thought back. "Around twenty I think."

Steffan nodded, then looked back at Ainar, hoping for a different number, "What about you?"

Ainar pushed a button on the bed and rose up. "Well, when I got there there were four, maybe five guarding the entrance, and another two inside, along with the Sith Lord....so I guess ten tops."

Steffan stood up and paced the room, and stopped by the window. That sounded much like the information the Watchmen had given him, the Sith were leaving Korriban....but where to?

"That Sith Lord, what can you tell me about him?" Steffan asked, turning towards Callista.

"He was strong, physically and in the Force....he blocked my connection and kept me there for days, and brought me out of my cell once a day for 'lessons', " she said, the memories sent a chill down her spine.

"Lessons?" Steffan asked, looking at her as she mentioned that.

Ainar also looked up, puzzled. "Blocked your connection to the Force? Are you sure there weren't any ysalamiri?"

Callista looked at Ainar first, "If there were, I didn't see any."

"It's possible..." Steffan said, turning his gaze on Ainar, "It takes immense focus and self-discipline."

Ainar thought on it, closed his eyes and traveled back to that place on Korriban, his memories swirled around him...but he couldn't see any ysalamiri around, plus that would have blocked the Sith.

He made a mental note to look into it later. The archives held much info on the old ways.

"Those lessons you mentioned?" Steffan asked again.

Callista shuddered as she thought back, "He brought me out, and fought me, injured me...tried to anger me to make me lash out in hate, but he failed..and without the Force, I couldn't heal myself."

"At least you survived that ordeal.." Steffan said, stroking his chin, then looked at Ainar....and his gaze was filled with intrigue, and mistrust.

"What about you?"

Ainar gathered his feelings close, careful not to give anything away but thinking back to that Sith Lord filled his being with cold, and his head pulsed with ice.

Steffan picked up on his feelings and watched him closely.

"He was powerful, way more powerful than any Sith I've faced, when I got there I killed one of his apprentices, then got into a fight with him....he was strong, and his body, he was half machine, so he had more brute strength than I did....but I bested him, in the end, I got lucky."

Steffan looked at him, gazing down on him like he would a student who wasn't being totally honest. "In my experience....old friend, there's nothing called luck." Steffan walked away from the windows and headed for the exit.

"Then I guess it was fate..." Ainar said, almost whispering, but Steffan just kept on walking.

"Care to stay here, Callista? Look after him?"

"A few minutes maybe, I was hoping to get some rest myself, Master," she answered.

Steffan nodded to her, but ignored Ainar, then walked out the door.

Callista walked over to Ainar's bed and stretched her senses forward, scanning his body for injuries, and his thoughts.

Ainar looked up at her and spat out grimly, "Leave me..."

She looked at him startled, then nodded, "Yes Master..." She turned around and walked out into the hallway, leaving Ainar lying on his bed, alone.

_What's wrong with him?_


End file.
